How To Break Light Yagami's Heart In 13 Days
by superstrawberryL
Summary: After having a heart breaking date with Light, Yumi decides to turn the tables and break Light's heart instead. Based loosely off of How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Full Summary Inside. LightxOC and a side of MattxMello and a tiny bit one sided NearxMello. NEW CHAPTER: DAY 4!
1. Prologue: Just Another Girl

Full Summary:

**Yumi's been chasing after Light Yagami since they were kids. But he's never even given her the time of day. Now when they're going to the same college and Yumi manages to score a date with the hottie, the date ends in heart break for Yumi. So she decides to turn the tables and break Light's heart instead.**

Prologue:

_Just Another Girl_

"Um, I was wondering Yagami-san, if you would like to go on a date with me?" I bowed, to hide my blushing face.

My name? Yumi Asihara. Freshman in Tokyo University, Japan, also known as To-Oh.

Age? Eighteen years old.

Right now, I seriously feel like I've just committed social suicide. A girl asking her crush, the most popular, smartest, and cutest guy at To-Oh out for a date when he probably doesn't even know her name?

Yeah, I'm _really_ trying to kill myself.

I looked up to see Mikami, a black haired junior, whisper something to Light as Light smirked, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Sure…" Light trailed off. I forgot I didn't give him my name.

"Oh! I'm Asihara Yumi, Yagami-san," I gave a quick bow, not being able to meet Light's golden brown eyes.

"Please, call me Light," Light smiled nicely. "I'll pick you up at around seven okay?" he said as he, Matsuda and Mikami all walked away together down the walkway.

When they were out of earshot, I squealed for joy and ran off to my dorm room to get ready for my date with Light.

_-The Day After-_

"I had a great time Light," I told the brunette as I trailed after him as we walked down the same walkway as yesterday.

"Hmm…yeah…right…" Light said as we walked past a couple of girls that gave Light flirty eyes.

Last night had been amazing. We went to a small club where a local band was playing. We got a couple of drinks and sooner or later, I found myself waking up in a hotel bed, half naked under the sheets. It would have been the best night of my life.

"I was wondering what we were going to do for our second date?" I asked, a blush coming to my cheeks.

Light gave a small sigh before turning around and looking at me. "Listen, Yuki-"

"It's Yumi."

"Yumi. Yeah about that date last night? It was a one-time thing. You understand right? We're not really going out again. I just did that to be polite. I'm sorry," Light gave a small nod before walking away, towards the group of girls that just past us.

I didn't know what to say.

My vision went cloudy as I ran as fast as my legs could take me back to my dorm room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Unknown to either one of them, a raven haired genius, sat in a crouch on the bench had been watching and listening to the whole problem.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself as he looked at Light's retreating figure then observed the brunette girl, who stood silently before running towards the dorms.

It was then he got up and walked towards Light.

"Light-kun," he waved to the light brown brunette boy as he waved at the group of girls he had been chatting with.

"Hello. Do I know you?"

"Yes. I was the other freshman representative that joined you in giving a speech. I am Ryuzaki," he introduced to the other boy. "I wish to talk to you about something," he said as he sat down on adjacent bench as Light joined him on the bench.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, I observed that little disagreement you had with Ms. Asihara just now, and I would like to make a bet with you…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_He's an ass! How could I have spent my whole childhood chasing after him?_

_**Because you know deep down, he's your prince charming and forever will be. **_

_How can you say that conscious?_

I sighed and thought back long ago to twelve years ago. From the first day I met him at primary school, I just knew he was for me. We were friends, but that was long ago. Before being pretty meant you were instantly popular or being a player didn't mean that you toyed with girls' hearts.

I finally got to my dorm building and rushed up the stairs two at a time, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry-. Hi Yumi! What's up? Wait, why are you crying?" the familiar red head asked me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he put down a basket of laundry on the floor.

"Oh h-hi Matt!" I struggled to speak between my tears, giving him a fake smile. "I-I-I'm just peachy! Why? How are you and Mello doing?" I lied, changing the subject.

"Yumi, don't change the subject to me and my Mels. Answer the question. What happened?" Matt asked gently as he picked back up the laundry basket and helped walk me back to my room.

"I-It's just- just- how could he be so mean?" I asked, more to myself than to Matt as I threw myself onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow.

"Who?" Matt asked, carefully rubbing my back, voice full of concern.

I've been with Matt since high school. We met since our cruel teacher decided to break up the class into social hierarches with Light and the rest of the cool group at the top, the regular students in the middle, and the social rejects and the misfits at the bottom, which meant Matt, Mello, and me.

We started talking then soon we started hanging out. Matt was so sweet and Mello was the opposite. Occasionally I would call them Sweet n' Sour, before Mello would storm off pissed and Matt and I would have to chase him down to tell him I meant no actual harm. I actually started falling for Matt before he told me he was gay and that he liked Mello.

Secretly, I set them up so they could have 'alone' time and before long, they started dating. I sometimes felt a little like a third wheel when we would go out together, but I was purely happy for them and their relationship.

"Light."

"Is this about your date last night? I thought you said you had a great time. What happened this afternoon?"

As I told Matt the whole story, I noticed his expressions changed drastically almost every minute. From sad, to anger, to curiosity, to creepy smile.

"You know what this means?" Matt asked, that Cheshire cat smile still intact on his boyish face.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head to stare at Matt with bloodshot eyes.

"Revenge."

"How? B-but that's not me," I stuttered, thinking of what type of revenge plot that Matt was thinking of.

"Suck it up Yumi. That jerk face broke your heart! What he deserves is revenge," Matt firmly stated as he got up and opened my closet.

"But I can't do that. It's mean, and it's not me, and it's- what are you doing?" I asked, watching as Matt threw shirts here and there onto my carpeted floor.

"Light's been breaking hearts for too long and needs to be brought to justice," Matt turned around, all joking sense from his face gone.

My face hardened in realization. It had been a while ago, but I remembered why Matt was serious about Light and his player ways. Light had been multiple of Matt's firsts. First love confession to. First to lose his virginity to. First heartbreak. All in a couple of weeks. I've never seen Matt so destroyed in the time I've known him. It took months to get over Light, but I could tell that Matt was never fully over it.

I needed to do this for myself. For Matt. For all of the guys and girls that have confessed to Light, strung along, then had their hearts torn out.

"What do I need to do to get revenge on that bastard?" I asked through clenched teeth, fire of determination of in my bright green eyes as Matt filled me in on the details of his plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you wish. Money is no object," the pale young man replied.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. What I fail?" Light asked, knowing that failing was never an option. His ego would never allow him to fail a bet to someone who looked like they've literally been living under a rock for years.

"You will have to stop your player ways," Ryuzaki stated simply.

"Deal," Light nodded as he extended his hand towards Ryuzaki who just stared blankly at it. "Be prepared to lose Ryuzaki-san," Light gloated.

"Oh, I don't think that would happen Light-kun. For you see, I always win," Ryuzaki shook Light's hand as they both sealed the bet.

_Yumi Asihara, you __**will**__ be mine. One way or another. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure?" Matt asked as we walked out of the salon, bags of clothes in hand.

I flipped my newly dyed red hair over my shoulder before giving Matt a cheeky grin.

"Never felt better," I winked, getting the attention of some guys around us.

_Light Yagami, I __**will**__ steal your heart and crush it you cold bastard. One way or another. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Oooohhh! My! Isn't this exciting? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. I just own Yumi. Yay! **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	2. Day 1: Set Ups and Hook Ups

Part 1: The Solution

Day 1: Set Ups and Hook Ups

_Step1: Getting Noticed_

_After getting a super extreme makeover, the first step is to get his attention so that all that possesses his mind, body, and soul is you. Then you can make him your bitch._

_-Yumi Asihara_

"Mello! I'm back! And I brought Yumi!" Matt yelled as he opened the door to his and Mello's dorm room, with me and a lot of bags in tow.

"Finally. Hey Yu-. You're not Yumi," Mello stated, eyes wide as he took in my new makeover, jaw dropped.

"Yeah she is Mels. And close your mouth. If you weren't gay, I would think that you wanted to cheat on me with Yumi," Matt smirked, giving a quick peck to Mello's cheek, closing his mouth also as he put my bags on his bed.

"Didn't recognize me did you Mello?" I winked at the blonde.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sweet friend, Yumi Asihara?" Mello asked, his eyes never leaving me as I plopped down on his bed.

I laughed and explained the story to Mello, hatred in my voice as I recalled all of the hurtful memories.

"Why didn't you just call me so I could deliver a special ass kicking?" Mello growled, his ice blue eyes steely.

I smiled ruefully. "If I did, you would just get expelled and neither Matt nor I would want that."

"Besides," Matt interjected, "it's so much more fun destroying someone from the inside than the outside."

"You sound sadistic just then," Mello smirked as Matt just shrugged. "That's what I love about you."

"Oi! I'm happy for you guys, just don't go all mushy gushy in front of me," I laughed, covering my face with my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just happy I got to give you a makeover!" Matt squealed, changing the subject.

"Yup. Anyone could tell that you did it," Mello rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"She looks like your freaking sister," Mello snickered, as I looked at myself in the mirror. Startling bright red hair, twinkling green eyes, black and white striped shirt underneath a leather jacket, plaid pleated miniskirt, black converse high tops. I looked badass and loved it.

"Actually, I look like what your kid would dress like if she looked like Matt, but mixed in some of Mello and his style," I stated.

The two boys looked me up and down, looked at each other, then nodded before Matt jumped onto me, making me fall backwards toward the bed.

"Then I'm going to call you my little girl and neither daddy nor mommy is going to let our little girl get hurt ever again!" Matt said, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Wait, what? Don't you dare go all Tamaki on me Matt," I pouted. Did I forget to mention that I was a teeny bit of an otaku?

"ADORABLE! Look mommy! Look at our little baby!" Matt squeezed me again.

"Hey! Who are you calling mommy?" Mello shouted.

"Well, mommy always is under daddy. And you didn't mind being under _daddy_ last night," Matt grinned wickedly, as a light pink color came to Mello's face.

"Well, if I'm mommy, then daddy doesn't mind being under mommy every night except for that one!" Mello argued back.

"La-la-la! I'm not hearing this!" I yelled covering my ears, smiling as I got off the bed. "See you guys tomorrow!" I waved as I walked out the door and down the hall towards the stairs to my floor.

While I was walking up the stairs, I noticed Near leaning against the metal banister, finger twirling a piece of white hair, deep in thought.

He was at least a year younger than me, but he was my tutor and had helped me study for the entrance exams earlier this year. We weren't too particularly close, but we spoke as often as we could to each other.

"Hey Near," I nodded as I reached the step he was on.

"Hello Yumi," Near acknowledged, looking at me with soft grey eyes.

"You're able to recognize me?" I asked.

"Yes. How are you today?" Near asked, attempting to make polite conversation.

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine."

This is how our conversations would usually go. I would say hello, then he would say it back, then ask how I was, then I would do the same, then it would be silent for at least two beats until-

"Excuse me, Yumi. There's someone I have to go talk to right now," Near nodded back as he walked silently down the stairs.

Until he would tell me that he had to go do something, go talk to someone, thus ending our very short conversation.

I shrugged and headed back up the stairs, turning the knob of the stair doors and walking down the quiet hallway towards my room, opening the door and throwing the bags full of clothes and accessories onto the floor as I threw myself onto the bed, tiredness creeping up on me, as I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ryuzaki," a young boy's voice called from the other side of the phone, "she got a makeover just as you said. I think it's safe to assume that she has a plan that's goes along with the one you have currently."

"I see. I have already set up the bet with Light-kun. Either way this goes, Light-kun's days of a player will be over. I am eighty five percent sure of it."

"And the other fifteen percent?"

"The whole plan may just blow up in our face as they say. Don't forget to send the picture to all the students."

"Of course."

"Thank you Near," Ryuzaki said as he hung up the phone the slipped it into his pocket as he jumped off the chair he was perched on and looked out the window at the new moon.

"Do you know what this means?" the young man asked himself as he stared at the dark moon. "New moons always signify a new start. Perhaps even a blossoming new love…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you have to date this Yumi Asihara for more than thirteen days and then you win?" Matsuda yelled over the loud music, as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah," I said as I chugged down a shot, my throat burning as the alcohol went down my throat.

We were sitting in a popular club, not too far from the To-Oh campus, which was full of horny teens grinding their asses off.

I told my mom I had to study, no questions asked. She probably thought her perfect son was studying his brains out while actually I was at a club with Matsuda and Mikami. I didn't have to worry about my dad because he barely was home.

"Wasn't she that chick from yesterday?" Mikami asked, absent mindedly taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Yeah. She was clingy. Not half bad in bed though," I added, smirking.

"So why does this Ryuzaki kid bet using her? Why not Linda or Kiyomi?" Mikami inquired. Mikami was only in To-Oh for one reason: to become a lawyer. So obviously he was bound to ask tons and tons of questions. _Annoying_ questions.

"I don't know. I just know that this is going to be the easiest bet I've ever won," I said cockily as I leaned back in my chair, motioning for the waitress to bring more drinks.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring along with Matsuda's and Mikami's.

"Hey, check this out!" Matsuda exclaimed, shoving his phone in our faces. In the picture was a red headed girl with bright green eyes smiling cheekily at another red head.

At the bottom of the picture was the caption:

_New To-Oh hottie spotted. Does this mean she has Beauty __**and**__ Brains? _

"Who is _that_?" Mikami asked, wolf whistling as he lifted up his glasses to get a better look at the picture.

"I don't know," I said, as I retrieved my phone from the pocket and opened up the text message, seeing the same picture. "But I want to find out..."

"But don't you have to stick with that Yumi girl?" Matsuda asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"I do, but Ryuzaki never said I couldn't have that girl," I said nodding towards the picture, "too at the same time."

"Nice!" Mikami grinned, high fiving me as Matsuda just gave me a small frown.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wakey wakey Yumi!" Matt sang as he threw open the door to my room. "It's personality changing time!"

"What?" I asked groggily and glanced at the clock. It said five thirty in the morning.

"Matt!" I groaned, throwing my head back onto my pillow. "It's five thirty in the freaking morning. What's so important that you had to wake me up this early?"

"Personality changing time," Matt pouted.

"Ugh, Matt, give me at least another hour…or two…" I murmured sleepily, my eyes slowly closing before I heard a ripping noise.

"Oopsy," Matt said as I shot straight up on my bed, looking at what he was doing. He had my favorite shoujo manga in his hands, gently tearing at each pages carefully.

"AHH! What are you doing Matt?" I yelled, as I jumped out of bed and walked towards him.

"Just getting you out of bed," Matt winked as he tossed me my book as I pouted at the torn page, stroking it gently.

"Thank goodness I came on time," Matt breathed, sitting himself on my chair.

"Time for what?" I yawned sleepily.

"Your personality change!" he smiled happily.

"What's wrong with my personality?"

"Nothing, all you have to do is gain a bit more confidence. I mean look at you! You're gorgeous now!" Matt exclaimed, waving his hands at me.

"So that means I wasn't before?" I joked, putting my hands on my hips.

Matt rolled his deep green eyes. "You know that's not what I mean. I mean, that with your new makeover, did you see how many guys checked you out?"

I blushed, "Well…"

"See, you don't do that!" Matt pouted, hand in his fist. "You have to act confident! Confidence is key!"

"You sound just like a motivational speaker," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Okay, so pretend I'm a random guy trying to ask you out," Matt said as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, pretty lady, what's your name?"

"Yumi Asihara," I said nonchalantly as I gave a little bow. Matt smacked himself on the forehead, shaking his head back and forth.

"We've got _**a lot**_ of work to do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh, remind me next time to down something less vile than tequila next time we go out drinking," I mumbled running my hands through my hair as I squinted through my sunglasses at the morning light and the chirping birds did not help with my pounding head as I walked on the walkway with Matsuda.

"So basically later today?" Matsuda smirked.

"No, actually, I was thinking of finding that girl because of that bet. Sakura right?"

"I believe her name was Yumi," we heard from behind, turning to see Ryuzaki slouching behind us, hands in his baggy jean pockets.

"Oh. So where is she?" I asked.

"I think that's her," Ryuzaki nodded to the crowd of students surrounding something or someone, shouting out questions and compliments. It was probably an actress or model, judging by all of the male admirers.

"She's in the crowd?"

Ryuzaki smirked. "You could say that."

I raised an eyebrow before nodding at Matsuda as we walked calmly towards the crowd, looking for the brunette Yumi.

"Who is it?" I asked a random guy as we got close enough to hear the chatter, my head pounding with every scream and yell.

"Didn't you get the picture message? It's that hot red head," the guy yelled as he grinned.

She's here also? I'll ask her out later, but now I had to find Yumi so I could get this bet over with.

"Yumi! Yumi Asihara!" I yelled over the crowd, searching through all of the people.

"Who called my name?"

I turned to see the crowd parted to reveal the red head girl, one hand on her hip, a cocky smile on her face, green eyes twinkling.

"No, I was calling my friend. Have you seen her? Brunette? Green eyes? Shy?"

The girl tapped her chin before grinning. "Yeah she sounds familiar. You must be Light Yagami. Yumi's told me _all_ about _you_," she said as she walked closer.

"Really? And you are?" I asked, matching her grin with my own as the crowd just watched, mouth open in awe.

"Yumi Asihara," the girl winked, tossing a strand of red hair over her dark blue blazer covered shoulder.

"No, really. Where is she?"

"You're looking at her."

I looked the red head up and down. She was Yumi, I could tell from the eyes, but it seemed like she had totally changed. Gone was the sweater clad freak I went out with, and was replaced with this sexier, cheekier, and alluring girl.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"The magic of hair coloring and a credit card," she smiled.

"You look, hot," I stated simply.

"Thank you, but I must really be going. I don't want to be late for class," she waved, and turned around, hips swaying in her jean short clad butt; which made her legs seem longer from underneath her knee high socks.

"What class?"

"AB Calculus. See ya," Yumi waved over her shoulder, continuing to walk away as me and the rest of the male population of the crowd stared at her with our tongues practically panting out of our mouths.

"Wait!" I yelled, ignoring my headache as I walked after Yumi.

"Hmm?" Yumi raised her eye brow in curiosity.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier," I lied easily, giving her a fake smile, "so I wanted to make it up with you."

"How?"

"A new, fresh start. Another first date," I offered, giving her my brightest smile.

She stared blankly at me for a moment before her face broke out in a tooth grin. "Certainly."

"Can't wait. It's sure to be fun."

"Yeah," Yumi nodded. "It's going to be loads of fun," Yumi nodded again before walking away towards her class.

I barely noticed Matsuda walking up next to me, hands in his pocket. "Damn. Wait, so doesn't that mean that it's going to be your first second date ever?" Matsuda asked, tilting his head to the side, looking at me.

My smile fell from my face as I realized that what Matsuda said was true. This _was_ going to be my first _second _date. Ever. 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And be prepared for Light being burned with double meanings. **

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Title of chapter 2:**

**Day 2: First Second Date**

**Just a little preview for you~**

**Adieu!~**


	3. Day 2: First Second Date

Part 1: Solution

Day 2: First Second Date

_Step 2: Going on Dates_

_Taking her to some romantic dinner crap thing is sure to get her happy. And like Mikami told me, a happy chick is a horny chick. _

_-Light Yagami_

"So where are you taking her?" Matsuda's voice cackled from the side of the phone. I was currently walking towards Yumi's dorm room, five minutes before seven, wearing a regular crisp red dress shirt and dark pants.

"That classy romantic place that's not too far from here. Maybe afterwards my place," I grinned devilishly as I walked into her dorm building.

"Light, be careful," I heard Matsuda warn from the other side of the line.

I chuckled, "Why? It's not like she's going to tie me up and hurt me. Hmm…that would be kind of kinky if she did," I thought more to myself while I heard Matsuda sigh.

"I don't mean that. I mean, that why would she accept a second date from you? From what you told me at the club yesterday, she looked destroyed when you told her that your date was just a one-time thing. And according to my sister's magazines-"

"You read your sister's magazines?" I scoffed.

"Shut up and listen. According to the magazines, girls always want revenge."

"Thanks for caring Matsuda, but I don't think Yumi's that smart enough to think of something bad enough to hurt me," I assured Matsuda as I climbed up the stairs, almost tripping over a toy car that was on the stair.

What's a toy car doing here?

"What the?" I muttered as I picked up the toy.

"I believe that's mine."

I looked up to see a boy a lot younger than me, dressed in all white pajamas, with shockingly white hair and pale face. Even his eyes was a dull shade of grey.

"Yours?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," the boy said curtly before taking the car from my hand carefully and walking back up the stairs.

That was weird…

"Who was that?" Matsuda asked.

"I have no clue," I admitted as I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the quiet hallway. "Hey, I'll talk to you later Matsuda."

"Remember what I said about Yumi," Matsuda warned again.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, shutting my phone and slipping it into my pocket, knocking on Yumi's door.

"Coming!" I heard a female voice answer. As the door opened, I saw a blonde girl dressed in leather from head to toe, giving me an evil glare.

"You're not Yumi…" I trailed off.

"No duh dumbass. I thought you were smart," the blonde _guy_ sneered as he rolled his blue eyes just as a certain redhead popped up from behind him, her hair wet, a white towel covering her body.

Oh…whoops…she's a _he_...

"I'll be right out Light," Yumi smiled at me before pulling the blonde back in and shutting the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He's here! What do I wear Matt?" I whispered as I ran to my closet, pulling out random clothes.

"Hmm…it's all going perfectly to plan…" Matt said, tapping his fingers together, grinning evilly.

"Matt!" I yelled, blow drying my hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes throwing me a dress as I slipped it on quickly. "Oh, let me tell you the rest of my plan for tonight," Matt continued an evil glint in his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Why do girls take so long to get dressed? I thought to myself as I looked down at my watch. I'm just going to just undress her later tonight…

"Light?"

I looked up and felt my eyes widen a bit. Yumi was dressed in a dark green mini strapless dress and matching stilettos. "You look amazing, Yumi," I smiled.

"Thanks," Yumi smiled back as she closed her door behind her. "So where are we going?"

"A nice restaurant I know," I said as we walked to the stairs.

"Okay."

"So, you look amazing Yumi," I said smoothly, looking Yumi up and down, my eyes lingering on her long and lean legs.

"Thank you," Yumi smiled confidently as I held the dorm door open for her. Usually I would expect her to blush or stutter, but she just smiled and acted like it was just another compliment.

"Is the restaurant far?" Yumi inquired as we started walking.

"Not really. So Yumi, tell me a little about yourself," I attempted at making conversation.

"Well, we've been going to the same school since we were little-"

"Really?"

"Yes," Yumi nodded.

"Oh," I nodded.

"How about you Mr. Yagami? If I remember our last date, we didn't really talk," Yumi winked.

"Huh, yeah," I chuckled. "Well, I'm a tennis champion, freshman speaker, and currently going on the second date with the most beautiful girl in To-Oh."

Yumi grinned, shaking her head back and forth. "Trying to get in my pants before dinner, Light?"

"Technically it's a dress, and perhaps," I shrugged as Yumi gave me a playful shove. "This is the place," I nodded, as we walked into the semi-dark restaurant.

"Wow. This is nice," Yumi looked around at the place which was lit up with several chandeliers around the room, with tables covered with white tablecloths scattered around.

"Welcome. Do you have a reservation?" a middle aged waiter wearing a prim tuxedo asked us.

"Yes. Table for two for Yagami?" I asked.

"This way sir," the waiter bowed slightly as he led us to our table, which was lit up with a two candles. He then gave us our menus as we sat down. "I'll be back for your orders," he bowed again before leaving.

"So what are you getting?"

"Hmm…I'm not too sure…I'm not really that hungry…"

"Mhmm…"

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter came back, a little notebook poised in his hand.

"Yes, I'll have some soup. Yumi?" I asked the redhead.

"I'll have a salad. Light, do you mind if we have some wine?" Yumi asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"No, it's no problem," I smiled back.

"Very well. I shall be back soon," the waiter nodded as he left again with our menus in tow.

"What are we doing after this?" Yumi smirked seductively, as she started to touch my hand.

"How about we go-"

"Hello there! I'm your waiter for this evening!" a chipper redhead came up to us with our food on his tray.

"What happened to our other waiter?" I asked, staring at the redhead.

"He had another table to serve," the waiter smirked as he served us, pouring some wine in our glasses before leaving quickly.

"Was it just me or was he really weird?" I asked Yumi who quickly downed her wine in one gulp before pouring herself some more.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really thirsty," Yumi smiled before downing yet another glass.

_-Two bottles and five glasses later-_

"Light! Why don't we dance?" Yumi slurred as she clung to my arm as we were escorted out of the restaurant.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience," I bowed to the waiter as we walked outside into the cold air.

"Come on, Yumi, we're going back to your place," I said as I put my arm across Yumi's slim waist, supporting her.

"WHY? Going to do something to me Lighty?" Yumi giggled as she removed her shoes, holding them up in her hands. "These hurt. Lighty, will you carry me?" Yumi pouted.

"But you can walk," I rolled my eyes.

"Please Raito?" Yumi batted her long black eyelashes. "Plus I'm tired," Yumi yawned, rubbing her eyes like a cute little kid.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Fine."

"…"

"Yumi?" I opened my eyes to see Yumi fast asleep on the ground, curled up.

I couldn't help but stare at her innocent face. Calm and peaceful.

My phone then rang, interrupting my thoughts. I slipped it out of my pocket, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Light, how's the date going?" Mikami asked from the other side of the line. I could hear dance music and screaming in the background.

"It was going fine until she asked for some wine," I stated bluntly.

"She got drunk?" Mikami guessed.

"Yes, and now she's sleeping peacefully on the sidewalk," I said, looking down at Yumi's sleeping form.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Take her back to her dorm."

"Why not your place?"

"Mikami, I'm not that desperate to get into a girl's pants."

"It's just a suggestion…"

"Listen I've got to go. It's getting late," I said.

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied as I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I then picked up Yumi bride style as I walked back to campus, lampposts lighting the way.

"Yumi?"

I turned around to see the blonde from earlier, running up to me.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Yumi with concern as I set her on a bench.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to be so harsh, but I was curious to why he was in Yumi's room earlier.

"I'm one of her best friends," the blonde sneered. "I'm Mello."

"Yagami-san, what happened to Yumi-chan?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the same albino kid from the stairs peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns you Near," Mello growled at the boy.

"She is my friend Mello, so I care about her," Near stated simply. Mello just stayed silent and looked back at Yumi.

"What happened Yagami-san?" Near repeated.

"You better not have drugged her. Because if you did, I swear I'll castrate you faster than-"

"Mello. Calm down," Near instructed as before he turned to me. "What happened?"

"We ordered dinner, she ordered some wine, got drunk, then she passed out," I recalled the events.

Mello scowled at me, seeing if I was lying or not, before speaking. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get her back to her dorm," Mello glared at me as he talked to Near who nodded and picked up Yumi's arms as Mello got her legs. I watched as they picked her up and carried her to the dorm building.

Well that was an interesting date…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oi, wake up Yumi," I heard Mello say as I fluttered my eyes open. I saw that I was back in my room and not that stuffy restaurant.

"Did I do well?" I asked, sitting up, smiling at the red head sitting next to the blonde.

"You did great!" Matt smiled at me, clapping.

"Yeah, you definitely fooled Light," Mello smirked.

"I just want to make sure of one thing. Did he touch you anywhere?" Matt asked me, his protective side coming out.

"No, he didn't," I assured Matt, smiling.

"Good. Now onto phase three," Matt grinned.

"Phase three?" Mello asked.

"Tomorrow, you'll be giving Light the wrong type of electricity…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As I was walking back home, I felt my pocket vibrate, as I pulled out my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Light-kun. How did your date with Yumi-chan go?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Great. We had dinner, and talked. We had a great time," I lied easily.

"I see. Are you going out tomorrow?"

"I'll ask her."

"Okay then. That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye," Ryuzaki said before hanging up.

I sighed. What a day…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So she got drunk and passed out?" I asked Near.

"That's what Light said," Near answered.

"And he said they were going to go on another date. This is going better than planned…" I smiled faintly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is pure crap. I'm tired and I just wanted to give you another chapter of this story before I go on a long hiatus…it's sad, I know! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT LET'S MATCH U'S LATEST UPDATE! :D**

**YES! I ADDED ANOTHER BACHELOR! **

**Adieu!~**


	4. Day 3: Little White Skirt

***It starts off as the morning right after Yumi and Light's first "second" date…***

Part 1: Solution

Day 3: Little White Skirt

Step 3: _Fun__in__the__Sun_

_Tennis is fun_

_Tennis is fun,_

_Especially when we play in the sun_

_Where everyone can see_

_To-Oh's newest dating couple-ee_

_-Yumi Asihara_

"So Yumi, are you ready for your date tomorrow?" Matt asked me as I rifled through my closet looking for something to wear for my next date with Light.

"Err…tell me what I have to do again, Matty," I asked, taking out a dark teal dress trying to imagine it on me.

"Well, Mels and I managed to get you two tickets to a tennis game-"

"Really?" I yelled, turning around and throwing myself onto him, knocking both of us onto my bed. "You know how much I love tennis!" I squealed into his ear, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah yeah. Both you and Light. Now get off me before-,"

"Matty! Yumi! I'm-What are you guys doing?" Mello burst into the room, spotting Matt and me, instantly dropping his bag.

"I was telling Yumi that we got her and Light tickets for their next date," Matt said calmly from under me.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Yumi?"

"…Yeah Matt?"

"Can you get off me?"

"Oh. Right. Sure," I awkwardly nodded, pushing myself off of Matt as Mello sat next to him and I smiled gleefully once again in excitement for the tennis game.

"Before you kill us with your hugs, you and Light are going to the tennis's captain's, Yasunaga-san's match against some guy," Mello said, pulling out a chocolate bar out of his bag.

"Tennis game, tennis game," I sang to myself, burying through my closet, looking for that specific article of clothing that'll go along with Matt's plan. When I finally spot the immaculate white fabric, I grabbed it and exclaimed, "Ah ha!"

"What the fuck is that?"

"My secret weapon," I smirked, tossing it at Mello who caught it and examined it closely with disgust and intrigue all at once.

"You've had this _before_ the makeover?" Matt asked, taking it out of Mello's hands and holding it up to see for himself.

"I had to buy it on a dare," I shrugged.

"Who gave you the dare?"

"Near."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mel-"

"THAT SICK BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR TRYING TO DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Mello growled as Matt held him back.

"That's the spirit Mello! Be the mommy to my daddy and we'll protect our darling daughter together!" Matt cheered.

"OI! I'M NOT MOMMY! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I'M DADDY!" Mello snapped.

"Since when?"

"I WAS TOPS LAST NIGHT! AND DADDY IS ALWAYS TOPS!"

"Not in some positions," Matt sang.

"…"

"…"

"…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Someone…Light…pick…up…your…damn noisy phone," Matsuda growled from under his covers.

"…ugh…my head…"

"I told you not to drink that bottle with that shot," Mikami scolded.

"But the hot bartender said it was like sex in a bottle," Matsuda whined quietly. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in Matsuda's and Mikami's dorm room and while Mikami was reading on his bed, Matsuda was hung over under his covers. I looked around for the source of the ringing and saw my phone was lighted **(*haha****pun!****:D)** up.

"Hello?"

"Light?"

"Oh, hey Mom." Shit.

"Light, where are you? Why didn't you come home? Do you know how worried your father and I are-"

"Wait, Dad's home?" Double shit.

"Yes, he came home last night and expected to see his family waiting for him. He even waited up all night for you Light, and he is furious. Even Sayu was waiting for you to read her a bedtime story." Oh god, I'm totally screwed.

"Sorry, I must have fell asleep in the library. I wonder why the librarian didn't wake me up," I lied, my acting skills coming into play.

"Fine. We'll talk about this when you come home."

"Okay," I answered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "bye Mom."

_Click._

"Looks like Little Lighty's in trouble," Mikami said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up."

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Again?" I sighed and flipped open my phone again. "I said, I'll be right there-"

"Light?"

"Oh, Yumi. Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I joked. "So what's up?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"I was calling you to tell you about our date later," Yumi said.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, hmm…nevermind. Just dress up like we're going to play a sport okay?" Yumi ordered before giggling.

"What do you have plan for us Yumi?" I smirked, my curiosity peaked.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Trust you?" I echoed.

"Yes, trust. It's what people who date do."

"So we're dating?"

"Yes! That's why we've been on two dates! I thought you were a genius Light," Yumi joked.

"Haha, right."

"So, I'll see you later, Light!" Yumi said before hanging up.

"So what did Yumi say?" Matsuda asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Ahhh…Light…you're in the doghouse? Already?" Matsuda taunted.

"No, she told me to trust her."

"Aaaaandddd?"

"And that it's what people who date do," I stated simply before I started laughing out loud. "What a joke."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yumi!" I turned around at the sound of my name, seeing the familiar brunette boy who called me.

"Light!" I waved. "I see you took my advice," I smirked, looking at his sporty outfit of a t-shirt and shorts.

"Yeah," Light smiled as he looked me up and down, noticing my all white tennis outfit. "Nice skirt."

"Thanks," I said as I looked down at my skirt that barely grazed the top of my thighs.

"So what are we doing? A tennis game?" he guessed as we walked towards the stadium.

"Um, not exactly," I smirked as I pulled out two tickets out of my purse, showing them to Light.

"The tennis game?" Light asked, clearly excited as we entered the now crowded stadium, and headed towards our seats.

"Yup," I nodded. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Hey Light, can you get me something to drink, I'm really thirsty," I pouted and batted my eyelashes.

"Sure," Light answered. "What would you like?"

"Water?"

"No problem. Be right back," Light smiled as he walked away just as the game started.

"Hellooooo tennis fans! I'm your announcer today Raye Penbar. Please let me introduce, Yasunaga-san," the announcer said as a cocky looking man walked onto the court, "and his challenger will be-Huh? What's this? Looks like the challenger had an unfortunate accident! I'm sorry folks but it looks like there's going to be no game today."

"BOO!"

"Looks like he was too scared to face the Great Yasunaga!" Yasunaga bellowed into the crowd. "Will no one challenge me?"

"What's going on, Yumi?" Light asked, coming back with my drink, looking down at the court.

"HE WILL!" I shouted, pointing at Light as the crowd went silent and turned to us.

"Yumi!"

"This guy will face you!" I shouted, pushing Light towards the courts.

"Yumi!" Light repeated as we made our way through the crowd.

"Ah! This must be the infamous playboy, Light Yagami, I've heard of. And you must be his new little bunny," Yasunaga sneered as we stepped onto the court.

"The name's Yumi, jerk," I spat back.

"Yumi! THE Yumi Asihara? The girl with beauty and brains? Why don't you ditch this little boy for a real man?" Yasunaga flirted as he played with my hair.

"Stop and get off of me," I pushed him away.

"Feisty. I like it," Yasunaga grinned as he came closer.

"She said stop," Light demanded, putting himself between Yasunaga and me.

"Hmph. Well what are you going to do about it?"

"…"

"That's what I thought," Yasunaga snorted and started walking away.

"He'll play you!" I shouted at Yasunaga's retreating form.

"What? I will?" Light asked.

Yasunaga turned around. "For?"

I rattled my brain for answers before replying, "Me." God, I'm an idiot.

"What?" Yasunaga grinned again. "Really?"

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Light asked.

"Yeah. Light against you. Winner gets me," I bartered, ignoring Light. "Unless you're too coward."

"Deal," Yasunaga agreed. "I hope you're ready to lose Light."

"Well…looky here folks, looks like we'll have a match after all," I heard Raye announce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate? Light! Light! LIGHT!" I cheered from the sidelines.

"Match point Yasunaga," Raye announced. It's been two matches and Yasunaga is leading so far. It'll be a miracle if Light even got one point against the junior tennis player.

"Timeout!" Light called as he jogged over towards me.

"Light, I'm begging you, don't lose. I seriously don't want to be _his_," I grimaced as I looked over at Yasunaga who winked at me. "Ew."

"Don't worry, Yumi, I'm just going easy on him," Light gloated, "remember, I was a tennis champion before?"

"IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE TIME OF TENNIS GAMES, THE KISS CAM!" Raye announced. I looked up at the monitor to see random couples kissing. Soon it showed two guys, one with brown hair and green eyes, the other one, older with gray hair and purple eyes.

"They look just like Misaki and Usagi-san from Junjou Romantica!" I said to myself.

"Uh, Yumi?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Light, I was just-" Light interrupted by pointing to the screen, where I saw Light and myself on the Kiss Cam. "Oh…"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd chanted.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Light chuckled, looking away awkwardly. "So…"

I shook my head, "Come here," and grabbed Light's face in my hands and planted a firm kiss on his soft lips as the crowd whooped and hollered. "Go get him Tiger," I smirked as I pushed Light onto the field to beat Yasunaga's butt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So how was the date?" Matt asked, once I opened the room to my dorm. I saw him and Mello lounging on my bed, both reading. Well, Mello studying and Matt reading one of my mangas.

"Why? What? No, how did you get in here?" I asked both of them, as I closed the door.

"You hide the key in the most obvious place in the world," Mello snipped, his eyes never leaving his book as I made my way to where they were sitting on my bed.

"Which would be where?" I tested.

"Above the door frame," both guys answered at once.

I sighed and shook my head. "The date was fine," I answered, getting back on topic.

"Wait, I thought we only got you tickets to watch a game, not play one," Mello asked, staring at the trophy in my hands.

"Hmm, well, long story short, the tennis captain didn't have anyone to play against so-"

"YOU PLAYED? But you suck at sports!" Mello interjected.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Mello smirked.

"Any way, no. I made Light play, and he won, so he got the trophy and gave it to me. The end," I said, putting the trophy on top of my dresser.

"Any progress in making him fall for you?" Matt asked, finally putting down the manga.

"Trust me, I've got him wrapped around my finger," I winked at Matt. "So what's the next step?" I asked the fellow red head.

"What's your favorite chick flick?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES! **

**Trust me, I've been busy. Really busy. **

**Actually….I have no excuse! (TT~TT) *hides in Tamaki corner***

**But at least I've updated! **

**So I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! :D**

**Check out and vote on my new poll on my homepage, and by the end of this year, let's all hope I'll update all of my stories! Or if I find the time!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adieu!~**


	5. Important Author's Note

**HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT's UP? :D**

**So I have good (?) news and bad news. **

**Good news:**

**I'll be updating most/all of my stories this coming month! Yay! :D**

**Bad News:**

**Due to me and my ability to break computers and USBs, well….let's just get to the point.**

**I LOST ALL OF MY FILES, WHICH INCLUDES ALL OF THE FANFICTION STORIES!**

**So I'm going to have to take A LOT longer to update, so please bear with me. **

**Go to my poll on my author's page and just vote for which story you want me to update as soon as possible and I'll work my butt off to update it. **

**Just wanted to tell you all that…yeah…**

**Okay, BYE! :D**

**-Love Berry-chan. **


	6. Day 4: Getting Pinned

**I'm back and now back to the story…**

**Where we last left off FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!: **

**Meet Yumi Asihara, sweet new freshman at Tokyo University for the super-rich and beauti- sorry, wrong anime. Yumi's had a crush on Light Yagami, popular perfect playboy, ever since she's known him—which yours truly will get into more later in the story—and when she scores a date with the hottie and ends with an unforgettable night, Light could care less about Yumi the next day. Furious and heart-broken, with the help of her friends, Matt and Mello, Yumi plans to break Light's heart instead. Unfortunately for her, Light and a mysterious student that goes by the name Ryuzaki, made a bet—conditions I'll get into this chapter!—that if Light can make Yumi fall in love with him for all the **_**right**_** reasons, that Light will win. **

**On our last chapter…: Yumi forced Light into an improv tennis competition and now we get to their next date…at the movies!**

**Note: "Getting Pinned" is an old slang (I found it out from Bye Bye Birdie) which is basically when a couple is "going steady" with each other.**

Part 2: Scaring You, Loving Me

Day 4: Getting Pinned

Step 4: _Once you've established you're dating and together, the real magic—or madness—happens._

_-Light Yagami _

_***psst. There's a little Easter egg of another anime here. Can you find it? I'll give you uh…sort of almost whatever you want involving this story~ a shout out, OC guest appearance (of a random chance of just telling one of the characters off) whatever!***_

"Are you sure you can handle this movie?" I ask, turning to Yumi at my side. The red head clutched the seat rests with white knuckles, visibly shaking. "Because if you don't want to watch this-"

"I'm fine. I'm just…excited," she smiled lightly, turning green eyes at my direction. Under Matsuda's suggestion, I chose the scariest horror movie because according to Matsu, and I quote, "Will have her in your lap once the movie starts."

"Are you sure?" I ask again. "I heard this movie is pretty scary." Yumi nodded once again, turning towards the screen. I glance around at the theater. There were multiple couples, guys' arms slung around their girls' shoulders as they cuddled. I snuck a peek at Yumi who calmed down and was sipping her drink, watching the trailers.

The lights dimmed and an idea popped into my head. I 'yawned' and stretched my arms upward, smoothly moving my right arm around Yumi and suddenly a jump-scare popped up, creating a cause and effect chain reaction.

Cause: Yumi jumped in her seat.

Effect: Her drink spilled on my pants.

Cause: Cold liquid on my pants.

Effect: Me jumping up from my seat, scaring the people behind me.

Cause: People behind me get scared from my jumping up.

Effect: People spilled more liquid all over my back.

"Are you alright?" Yumi whispered as she grabbed some napkins near her and tried to dry me.

"I guess so, but-"

"SHH!" a guy shushes from somewhere behind me. I grin at Yumi and her childishness when she just crosses her arms under her chest and sticks out her tongue. I pull Yumi back down to our seats and we continue to watch the movie.

I constantly glanced over to Yumi, hoping that she would at least once, curl up next to me in fright.

No such luck. It seemed that her green eyes shined more whenever a bloody scene came up and she would squeal happily as multiple jump scares made appearances as I would just cringe in disgust.

Stupid Matsuda. I should have known than to listen to him when recommending this movie. We both know that I'm definitely not dating someone predictable or normal. Or possibly sane for that matter.

I was thinking of all the possible ways to make Yumi end up in my lap by the end of the movie, until I saw it. Just a few rows in front of us, a young teen was doing the 'Tad' or 'yawn-and-put-the-arm-over-the-shoulder' move with his date who immediately snuggled closer to him. I grinned and quickly glanced over at Yumi who was watching the movie intently. I stretched my arms upward, pretending to yawn, and my arm was right about to rest lightly on Yumi's shoulder until Yumi turned to me and whisper, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just trying to watch the movie," I lied, keeping my eyes on the screen just as I pulled my arms back, pretending that I was not about to perform the 'Tad' move on Yumi.

"I knew it!" Yumi whispered a little too loudly into my ear, as she scowled in my direction.

"Shh!" I hear behind me again.

"What?" I turned to her, confused about what she meant.

"Trying to watch the movie!"

"Who is she?" Yumi glared, voice getting louder.

"Who's who?"

"The girl you're thinking of!"

"OI! SHUT UP!" I hear a voice yell behind me.

"Oi! Make me!" Yumi shouts back.

"Put a muzzle on her would ya?" The person growls to me.

"I'll come over there and kick your ass!" Yumi shouts defiantly as I see the shadow get up and I feel Yumi ushering me out as we exit with the guy to the lighted hallway.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the guy Yumi had just challenged. He wasn't tall. He was actually pretty short, but with a scowl and a strange looking curl coming out of his dark brown hair, he looked sort of intimidating in an angry puppy sort of way.

Just what did Yumi get into? While I looked him over, he was doing the same to Yumi and me.

"I can't fight a girl!" the guy argues, red faced. "Especially a very _strange_ one…" he mumbles.

"Why? Chicken?" Yumi challenges, not hearing the last remark. She gets in the man's face, well, as much as her petite frame would allow her which was just a head below him and starts clucking like a chicken. I watched as the man's face got redder with each cluck.

"Yumi…" I warned. The man spotted me and smirked, looking back down at Yumi.

"Don't you have to take care of your pretty boy toy?" he chuckled as I attempted to glare at him in my moist clothes which were starting to dry and stick to my body.

"Who are you calling pretty? You-" I growled before feeling a sharp pain in my jaw, knocking me off my feet as I tried to use the wall to keep myself up before falling pathetically to the ground.

"Don't insult me novio," another man who suddenly appeared, growled, his face changing into one of a strange smile. "Are you okay mi tomate?" He asked, cuddling with the other brunette who sneered, but cheeks darkening again.

"Stop it bastardo," the crabby, now fully red faced man, pouted as he moved past us and back into the theater, the other man trailing like a puppy at his heals.

I clutched my aching jaw in my hand as Yumi cradled me to her chest.

"Are you alright? I mean, I could have taken him down and, well, we could have taken them both down together, and um, I feel just horrible," Yumi rambled blowing her bangs away from her eyes. She put her hand on my face and I leaned into the coolness it provided.

"Uhhh…let's just stay like this…" I moaned, snuggling more into Yumi's chest. I felt Yumi scoff before I heard her and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Light! You pervert!" she chuckled, playfully pushing me off as I clung on, burying my face into her chest. I looked up at Yumi with a grin and she looked back down. I could feel myself lean closer to her and I could smell her, a mixture between vanilla and orange-

Suddenly, the doors to the theatre open and the audience came out, some glancing at us, others ignoring us completely. I cough awkwardly and got off of Yumi and offered her my hand. She took it with a smile and lifted herself up. She pecked me lightly on my cheek before walking out of the theatre doors, me following behind, an assured smile on my face.

Oh yeah, I was _so_ going to win this bet.

"Oh and Light?" Yumi said, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot to give this to you," said Yumi, pulling a small baby plant out of nowhere.

"Aw thanks. What is it?" I asked, studying the greenery.

"It's a love fern!" she squealed, putting her arms around my neck. "As long as our love is strong, the plant will go on!"

"Thanks again, I'll make sure this won't ever die then," I said, giving her a closed lipped smile as she smiled back and gave me a small kiss.

"Oh and Light?" Yumi said, as we separated.

"Hmm?"

"Please never try that cheesy of a move on me ever again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Melloooo! You here?" I called into the small dorm I shared with my snappish boyfriend.

"No!" Mello yelled from the bathroom as the shower cut off at the same time.

I smirked. Ass. But a lovely one at that…

"Well, if my wonderful lover isn't here then, I guess my new girlfriend can come in and we could have hot animal-"

"OH! OH! NO! STOP! NOT THERE!" Mello giggled. He fucking _giggled_ from the bathroom. I chuckled and Mello came out of the bathroom, hair soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He shook his head and I flinched and shielded myself from my dog of a roommate.

"No, Mels, shake your hair _outside_," I playfully scolded, "now who's a good doggy? You are! Yes you are, yes you are!" I laughed, ruffling his hair as the blonde just frowned. I gave one last chuckle before kissing Mello lightly on the lips. "So where are you going this time of day?"

"I actually have a, um, meeting," Mello said, grabbing a nice mustard yellow dress shirt, a black tie, and black slacks.

"For what?" I asked curious, and a little jealous, to see what or _who_ can make my boyfriend dress up that nicely. Hell, I had to bribe him with doing laundry for a month and a little extra, just so he could dress up so we could go to a restaurant for date night!

"N-n-nothing," Mello stuttered, finishing up his tie in the mirror, "just a meeting."

"…I see," I nodded, thinking about what Mello could be lying about, but thought otherwise as I shook those thoughts out of my head. If he didn't want to say anything about it, who was I to demand him to tell me?

"…Well then…see you later?" Mello asked, walking over to the door.

"Mello?" I hesitantly approached him. He turned partially, looking at me over his shoulder as his hand rested on the door knob. "I love you."

Mello sighed, nodded, and gave me a small smile. "I know," he answered as he opened and existed out of the door.

I huffed and frowned. "He's never going to say, 'I love you too', is he?" I asked myself. I know he's said, 'that's what I love about you', but it's not the same. Not to me it isn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**(At the Bar…our M, M, and L( L for Light)'s favorite hangout)**

"What happened to your face?" Mikami asked me as he and Matsuda inspected my bruised side of my face.

I sighed. "You know how you recommended that horror movie," I asked, turning to Matsuda who nodded mutely, "and told me how it would make Yumi end up in my lap?" Matsuda nodded again while I saw Mikami give a slight smirk, instantly figuring out what the red head did.

"She ended up punching you?" Matsuda asked stupidly.

I sighed and face-palmed.

Mikami chuckled.

Bastard.

"Matsu, what Light's trying to say, is that instead of Yumi being scared, she was actually excited about the movie's guts, gore, and all horror-y goodies," Mikami explained, a slight smile never leaving his lips.

Damn bastard.

"Did you try the 'Tad' too?" Matsuda asked. I nodded.

"Well, I did, but she turned and started yelling at me for thinking about another girl just as I was about to put my arm around her," I explained. Mikami who was sipping his coke and rum, snorted at the story and started choking on his drink. Matsuda slapped him on the back trying to help, but failing. Mikami waved him off and sent me an I-Told-You-So smirk. I glared at the infuriating raven and continued on. "With Yumi being loud, she ended up picking a fight with a feisty and cranky guy who's _boyfriend_ punched me for almost insulting him."

Matsuda whistled and Mikami continued on chuckling.

"What exactly happened to that and I quote 'shy, quiet', and 'pretty good in bed' 'sweater clad freak' you went out with at first?" Mikami asked, looking smug.

"I honestly have no clue," I sighed. I signaled the waiter for a round of shots.

"Sorry Light, I can't drink tonight," Matsuda apologized, "you drink, I drive. Never combining those, ever!"

"Yeah, I'll have to pass. As sad as this may sound, I have a practice trial tomorrow, and I would prefer to come to class completely sober, thank you very much," Mikami said, giving a closed eyed grin.

I scoffed. "I guess more for me," I sighed as the waiter set down the round. "Make it three more rounds after this," I said, talking to the waiter who looked at me dubiously then nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to need them after today's date with Yumi and the one's in the future," I chugged the burning alcohol down, immediately reaching for the next.

_**Four shot rounds later…**_

"So me boy-o-s," I slurred, "who's knows what's the best idea for my next date with my red? Eh?"

"You could take her ice skating?" Mikami suggested.

"It's too early for the little birdies to be leaving and the snow coming," I sighed dramatically, no clue about what I was saying.

"How about you cook her dinner?" Matsuda asked.

"Where? I don't really want her meeting my parents, ne?"

"…How about our place?"

I turned to Mikami, and felt my vision swirl, before it finally focused. "You sure?"

The junior nodded. "I'll be doing some extra work for my class all night and Matsuda will be…" Mikami trailed off, signaling for Matsu.

"…OH! I'll be uh…I think I'm going to…uh…well…maybe I'll visit a museum or…what?" Matsuda asked us as we just stared dumb-founded at him.

"A museum? How old are you? Twelve?" I asked.

"You didn't let me finish!" Matsuda whined. "I was going to check out this exhibit about a photographer whose pictures and works just simply give off pure emotions. And-"

"Okay, enough nerd speak," I interrupted, "you're actually a lot smarter than I thought you are," I smiled at Matsuda before passing out in the two M's arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He thought I was stupid?" Matsuda asked dumbly as Mikami just face-palmed.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**New! **_**How to Break Light Yagami's Heart in 13 Days!—*IT'S STILL ALIVE!*—**_**Now with a clearer plot, better grammar and less calories! Just one click away! Read yours now, and worry about the shipping, handling and heart attack and heart breaking later. **

**Phew. Finally finished. I've missed you all! Summer's almost over for me and I feel that I've completed almost next to nothing with this story. Busy, busy, busy. **

**I've started working on the first chapters of all the new stories I'm going to write (find them in the Future Fics section of my profile) and if I figure out a super clear plot that I hope I won't change later, I will be ecstatic, happy, proud, overjoyed, delighted, thrilled, gleeful, over the moon, on cloud nine- Okay, enough adjectives. **

**Don't forget the Easter egg! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Adieu!~**


End file.
